The Pearl and The Onyx
by Insult
Summary: Jack Sparrow may have met his match, and fallen in love with her. But, hidden secrets and a dangerous voyage threaten to break them apart.With appearences by Bootstrap, Will, and Elizabeth. I fixed the first chappie in the form of the second chappie
1. Chapter 1

Dawn approached, and while most of _The Swine_'s crew began to rise, one young lady stood at the helm staring blankly into the Atlantic. She looked up to see the faintest bit of land in the distance, and knew that by the following morning her bastard betrothed would be awaiting the ship, the woman, and the fortune. A note had been left to her father stating simply, that she would accept quick death over a lifetime of forced love. To proud to surrender and to hopeless to find another way out, she dove into the icy depths without a soul to see or save her.

Seven years later, Captain Jack Sparrow sat singing to his ship the song Elizabeth taught him, "Drink uhhp ME HEARTIES YO HO!!!" With that he plopped to the ground by the wheel and began caressing the wooden planks and whispering to her in a drunken slur.

"Did tha' mean old Barbossa hur


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry bout the last chappie! It cut off early so it'll pick up here:

"Did tha' mean ol' Barbossa hur' ye?" He asked his Pearl, with a frown at the memory of his former first mate.

"You need to find yerself a girl mate."

Jack turned around to see young William Turner wearing a cocky grin and flailing his arms about _a la_ Jack.

"I think he's mocking me." Jack replied to no one in particular.

Over the course of the past two years Will had become _The Black Pearls_' First Mate and moved Elizabeth to the outskirts of Tortuga where she often stayed when she wasn't abroad. This was one of those times. Will was going insane without her (as this was the longest they had been apart since before Jack's "hanging".)and was starting to see what his life could have been: misery.

"Tortuga ahead!" the watchmen yelled. Both Jack and Will looked up from their banter- session to see a thin line of green, and the occasional explosion, that was Tortuga. The speed of the _Pearl_ had them docking by sundown, and Will and Jack saying a quick goodbye and heading into town; both toward a woman (for Jack maybe two).

The Faithful Bride full of whores, wenches, and horny pirates making the most noise in the Caribbean, but when the pirate captain entered a silence quickly settled throughout the room. Eyeing the room with casualty the captain and the two pirates following behind stood at the bar waiting for a wench to step up and take their orders. Finally, a large, robust woman swallowed thickly and approached, blinking to see if what she was seeing was real.

"What'll it be?"

"A round 'a rum for me and the boys," said the captain in a silky voice.

The room slowly livened up again when the sight of the returned captain sunk in and the barmaid soon returned with the rum.

"Here ye go Miss Phoenix."

"Captain, lass, Captain Phoenix," the pirate captain retorted with a toss of her long, dirty blond hair.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please review!!!!!

Disclaimer: For goddess' sake do I have to say it? I don't own any of POTC.

Jack entered The Faithful Bride looking for some rum and pleasurable company. He soon noticed that the crowed was slightly more quiet then usual, but was slowly building up to its usual sound. Jack wondered if some big fight had occurred to cause this, for The Faithful Bride was never whispered or silent. Usually, he would have wrote it off as nothing very out of the ordinary, but whispers and glances still floated around the room beneath the screams and hollers, and Jack could feel the surprise and shock the people as if they just witnessed the Second Coming.

"What in the bleedin' 'ell," Jack asked Gibbs who had arrived in shortly after Jack.

"Don' know, sir. Though this place does give me the feelin' somethin' big 'as jus' been through."

Suddenly a loud crackle of laughter came from a group of people sitting in a corner booth in the back of the pub. Jack was trying to see who was sitting at the table, yet couldn't because of the large crowd gathered around it. He and Gibbs exchanged a look before making their way between fights and romps to the back. Upon seeing the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, the crowd parted to allow him access to the table and its occupants.

"Oh! Tortuga how I've missed you," Jack heard a somewhat familiar female voice say. Said female was wearing a large, round rimmed, white (well, it once was white) hat slightly down over her eyes. On an impulse, Jack lifted the hat off her head and the woman grabbed his hand forcefully, looking him straight in the eye.

The water was freezing. She remembers it now. Her dress worked against her acting as an anchor. Her lungs were burning and she hit the sudden realization she was going to die. A shadow passed over the bright white light from above as the girl began drifting in and out of consciousness.

'Great.' She thought, 'Sharks coming to finish me off.'

That's when she felt herself moving towards the light. She was dead. She knew she was dead, just knew it. But then why were her lungs still burning and why was she still feeling the water around her? She hit the surface and suddenly realized she could breathe.

"Ye okay?"

There was a man holding her up in the water. This man had saved her. Shit. He would take her back to the hell called her life.

A rope landed close to them, and the man grabbed hold with one hand, the other still around her. They were hoisted up upon a boat; a boat that she realized was not hers; a boat, with black sails. She looked around, coughing and confused. She looked at the man who had saved her. He was tall; broad shouldered, with brown eyes, shoulder length brown hair, and dressed in oh-so-obvious pirate garb.

"Wh- who, who are you?" The girl asked, trembling.

"Bill Turner. An' yerself?"

"Um, Phoenix. Aleksandra Phoenix." Aleksandra was suddenly aware of the crowd of men standing around them. She also noticed their lustful gazes at her. Bill must've noticed too, for he stepped in front of Aleksandra and told the men to get back to work, and that he would take her to the captain.

"What do you want with me?" She asked him.

"Nothin', them men out there may want somethin but they won' touch ya und tha capin's orders. He be a good man, Capt'n Jack."

"Why did you save me?" she asked, cutting him off.

"I saw yer hat in the water an' small bubbles comin up near so I figured some lass went o'erboard. But why? Well, someday I'll tell ya. But fer now let's go see tha' cap'n."

Aleksandra followed bill through a door and into what looked like the captain's cabin. That's when she saw him; the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow of _The Black Pearl_.

He looked at Bill, said something, and then looked at her. Their eyes bore into one another, almost as if they could see the other's soul. They stood like that, frozen, unable to move.

"Hello Jack," Captain Phoenix said.

Jack snapped out of his reverie as well and looked around the crowd of people all wondering what had just taken place between the two.

"Hello Aleksandra," he spoke with an unusual sense of softness in his voice.

P

Read and Review Please!!!!!

Much love,

Lady Vyper


End file.
